MI VENGANZA
by luis carlos
Summary: Eh esperado muchos años para al fin poder cobrarle a esos malditos lo que me hicieron y después de tanta espera, ah llegado ese glorioso y dulce momento para cumplir con... ¡MI VENGANZA!. en este fic hay una muy buena pelea :O


**MI VENGANZA**

**Buenas noches querido público, como saben muy bien cada primero de mes voy a subir un fic especial dedicado a algún personaje casi olvidado de la serie y en esta ocasión voy hacer un fic dedicado al rubio más grande, más bastardo, más hijo de puta, más peleonero, más sádico y más rencoroso y más temperamental de todos; y claro esta me estoy refiriendo nada más y nada menos que a Trent Boyett (música dramática, terror y suspenso XD) y de seguro varias personas estarán diciendo: pero si él ha aparecido en varios fics de South Park lo que no lo hace un personaje olvidado; y sí tienen toda la razón, este personaje a aparecido en varias historias, a diferencia de Gok´Zarah, Sparky, Bridón Guermo y muchos otros más; pero casi siempre lo ponen como el "novio" o pareja sentimental o amante de Kyle o de Butters, e incluso el primo de este cortesía de Vic Pin XD oh solamente también lo ponen como un brabucón que jode y molesta a las demás, junto con Josh Meyers y Mark Romper Stomper que son sus compinches o lame culos; pero es por eso que le hago este fic especial dedicado a él, porque la mayoría de las veces lo ponen como un personaje menor y sin gran papel protagónico e incluso parece ser que a las personas se les olvida lo que pasa exactamente por la mente de él, que es obviamente cobrarle su dulce venganza al cuarteto, oh sea a Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle y como dice el título, esta historia se centrará en cómo él jode a los cuatro y les da su doloroso, pero justo castigo, ya que creo que no hay muchos fics que lo muestren cobrándole venganza a ellos cuatro :O, pero bueno ya basta de charla y comencemos. Como siempre he dicho y como siempre diré South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero los personajes y la historia que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**Y por cierto, al igual que Gok´Zarah y Bridón Guermo, esta historia se contará desde la perspectiva del personaje.**

Me encontraba en el patio de la prisión, como siempre pasa cuando nos dan una hora libre y de nuevo como siempre, estaba ejercitándome en esta ocasión levantando con cada brazo mancuernas de 50 kilos cada una, pero para mí era como levantar una bolsa de platico vacía, aunque claro si quiero seguir manteniendo mi perfecto y escultural cuerpo de un dios, tengo que seguir haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios, que para mí ya son solamente tan difíciles como mandar a volar una mosca de un soplido… aunque las otra razones por la que me ejército y soy así de musculoso e irresistible para las chicas, no es solamente por pura vanidad, sino porque así logro… "amortiguar" un poco la gran ira y rencor que llevo dentro de mí, una ira y rencor que han aumentado con el paso de los años desde que me metieron en este maldito lugar por primera vez y todo por culpa de cuatro hijos de la gran puta que son la causa de este rencor e ira y a ellos los voy a moler a golpes hasta que me ardan las manos y de ser necesario… matarlos o dejarlos con un daño físico permanente, ante este pensamiento no pude evitar reír, ya que si los dejo bien heridos, podrían quedarse paralíticos de por vida, eso sería MUY divertido.

-Oye Trent, Josh consiguió unos cigarrillos vamos a pedirles unos antes de que se los fume todo- me dijo de repente mi buen amigo Mark Romper Stomper.

-Hasta que al fin los consiguió- le espeté sonriendo mientras tiraba al piso las mancuernas y empecé a seguir a Mark para encontrar a sinvergüenza de Josh.

Ah cierto se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Trent Boyet y a los que no me conozcan solamente les diré solo unas cuantas cosas que son: no se metan en mi camino cuando quiero conseguir algo y si te considero un enemigo o me caes realmente mal… pues ponte a rezar ya que puedo convertir en puré de papas con mucha facilidad y como dije anteriormente, eso es lo que voy hacer con cuatro pendejos de mierda que se llaman el pendejo de Stan Marsh, el enano sabelotodo de Kyle Blo… como sea su apellido de mierda complicado, la puta llamada Kenny McCormick y por último y el más bastardo de todos, la bola de cebo con patas del culón de Eric Cartman, que a diferencia de los tres anteriores, él si es un verdadero hijo de puta, ya que su madre se acuesta con cualquier hombre por dinero o por puro placer.

Pero a los cuatro los odio por igual y se estarán preguntando el porqué es porque hace muchos años, cuando éramos unos niños en kínder, esos cuatro pendejos querían jugar a los bomberos y me habían pedido ayuda a mí para causar un "pequeño" incendio, ya que en esos tiempos yo era el más perrón y teso chico de todos, así que luego de prender fuego, resultó que los cuatro pendejos de mierda querían apagarlo con chorros de orín como si estuvieran usando "mangueritas de bomberos", pero obviamente no pudieron hacer un carajo y cuando el fuego se estaba saliendo de control, y nuestra maestra en esos tiempos… como es que se llamaba… creo que era la señorita Claridge intento apagarlo, pero la muy pobre quedo envuelta en llamas y de nuevo esos cuatro estúpidos trataron de "apagar" el fuego orinándola, sin lograr ninguna mierda de resultado obviamente.

Luego cuando se quiso saber quién fue el responsable de todo eso, esos cuatros hijos de puta me echaron toda la culpa a mí y cuando trataba de explicar lo que paso, los malditos policías no me dejaron explicar y en un último intento, le había pedido ayuda a un marica llamado Butters que dijera que fue lo que paso en realidad ya que él fue el único testigo, pero el muy pendejo se acobardó y me mandó al carajo.

Y por eso pase cinco en una maldita correccional… ¡CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR PUDRIÁNDOME! Pero no podían mantenerme por siempre, y después de ese tiempo, en el que solamente pensaba en como cobrar mi venganza contra esos cuatro pendejos, me liberaron y no perdí mucho tiempo en ajustar cuentas pendientes.

Al primero que busque, no fue a alguno de esos cuatros estúpidos, sino al marica de Butters, para hacerlo pagar por su falta de testimonio y cuando nos volvimos a ver… literalmente se estaba cagando del miedo, pero decidí darle un poquito de ventaja para escapar contando hasta cinco y después de contar esos cinco segundos… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Nunca olvidare como suplicaba por su vida y lo jodí como el perro traidor que es.

Luego de eso trate de encontrar esas cuatro golfas, pero me llevé la sorpresa de que ellos le habían pedido a los pendejos brabucones de sexto grado que los protegieran de mí, cuando supe de ese gran acto de cobardía no me costó mucho trabajo joder a todos esos idiotas "brabucones" dejándolos más jodidos que al marica de Butters, y casi todos se pusieron a llorar como niñitas, especialmente el que parecía ser el líder de ellos y les destrocé todas sus bicicletas.

Y después de volver a buscar al pendejo cuarteto, los encontré al fin, creo que estaban hablando con la señorita Claridge que estaba paralítica y en una máquina, bueno eso no me importó así que estaba listo para joderlos, pero el culón de Cartman me amenazo con una pistola eléctrica, eso no me asusto en lo más mínimo, pero cuando el bastardo me disparó, tuvo tan mala puntería que le dio a la máquina en dónde estaba la señorita Claridge, haciendo que se descontrolara y fuera de un lado a otro y que se chocara contra una tienda de mascotas y algunos gatos la rasguñaron, y después se chocó contra una tienda de gas quemándose de nuevo.

Y otra vez, cuando preguntaron quién fue el responsable, el culón de Cartman me echó la culpa y cuando unos policías le preguntaron a la señorita Claridge quien fue el responsable ella solamente se limitó a hacer dos sonidos de PI, PI, no sé qué significaba, pero fue suficiente para que me volvieran a arrestar y lo último que pude ver cuando me metieron en una patrulla fue al hijo de puta de Cartman burlándose de mí mostrándome su ENORME CULO que tenía como dos puntos y también vi como algunos de los mismos chicos de sexto grado que todavía estaban jodidos lo cogieron y se lo llevaron detrás de un arbusto y no tengo que ser adivino para saber lo que le paso a ese mal nacido.

Y vedme aquí, han pasado como seis años desde que me volvieron a detener y ya tengo quince años y soy el recluso más grande y temido de todo este maldito lugar… aunque eso está a punto de cambiar, porque…

-¿Te pasa algo Trent? Te veo muy pensativo- me preguntó de repente Josh, que junto con Mark, algunos otros reclusos y yo estábamos sentados en unas bancas del patio de la correccional.

-Nada importante- le dije secamente y él, junto con los demás se me quedaron viendo extrañados, especialmente cuando empecé a sonreír- solo pensaba en el pasado y que voy hacer cuando me liberen la semana que viene- cuando les dije eso, todos los que estaban fumando enseguida se atragantaron por el humo de sus cigarros por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa, qué fue lo que dijiste?!- me preguntó Mark luego de haber tosido.

-Que la semana que viene, al fin me voy a largar de este maldito lugar- les afirmé sonriendo para luego darle una calada a mi cigarro.

-¿Pero por qué?- me preguntó Meyers tan calmado y despreocupado como siempre.

-Oigan, ya he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en este maldito lugar, no podrán mantenerme encerrado por siempre- les afirmé sin dejar de sonreír.

-Qué suerte tienes- me dijo Romper en forma de falso puchero y eso hizo que el resto riéramos enseguida.

-¿Y qué vas hacer luego de que salgas?- me preguntó uno de mis compañeros y yo enseguida bote una risa socarrona por eso.

-Eres un idiota, ¿acaso ya se les olvido los asuntos que tengo que resolver?- les pregunté sonriendo sádicamente ya que todos saben de los asuntillos que tengo que atender.

Ya pasando una semana, al fin llego el día de mi liberación y no podía evitar estar muy emocionado por eso.

-Supongo que este es el adiós chicos- les dije a Mark, Josh y el resto de los demás, aunque algunos parecían estar felices y alegres de que no tenga que estar aquí jodiéndolos… grandísimos pendejos.

-No te emociones tanto Trent, conociéndote de seguro no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas aquí- me dijo Josh sonriendo de forma burlona y algunos de los demás no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-JA, JA, JA muy gracioso Meyers- le dije de forma sarcástica, pero él solamente rio por eso.

-Bueno ya sabes Trent, jode bien duro a esos cuatro pendejos, especialmente el culón de Cartman- me pidió Romper sonriendo maliciosamente ya que le guarda un gran rencor a ese culón de mierda ya que al parecer este le había prometido verlo, pero solamente lo visito una vez y nunca más ha vuelto a venir por estos lados.

-Le diré que le mandas tus más amistosos saludos- le dije riendo de forma burlona y todos los empezaron a reír por eso.

Después de eso, unos guardias me dieron las cosas que yo tenía cuando ingresé aquí y esas eran, una navaja que tiene escrita: vengarse de los traidores, unos nudillos de bronce y un pedazo de papel que tiene escrito los nombres de los cuatro pendejos y el del marica de Butters y este estaba tachado y no podía esperar más tiempo en tachar los demás nombres también.

Así que luego de salir de prisión, me dirigí al pequeño departamento en dónde me había establecido cuando me liberaron la primera vez, ya que no tengo casa propia y no tengo familiares… o al menos familiares que se preocupen por mí, ya que mis padres… pues digamos que desde que tengo memoria, nunca fueron buenos ejemplos a seguir y nunca se tomaron la molestia de ir a verme por lo menos una sola vez cuando estuve en la correccional; bueno eso es lo que menos me importa ahora y en realidad me vale un puto carajo.

Así que al llegar al apartamento abrí la puerta de una sola patada y al ver en su interior, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la última vez que estuve aquí y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia. Pero no perdí más tiempo en entrar y tirarme en un sillón para ponerme a pensar un poco.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Busco enseguida a los cuatro pendejos de mierda para cobrarles? No, no, no, ese fue mi error la primera vez, ya que ellos de alguna manera supieron que yo había sido liberado, solo espero que no sepan que ya me han vuelto a liberar, ya que si este es el caso… ellos podrían prepararse de alguna manera como paso en esos tiempos.

Después de unos momentos de pensar, decidí tomarlos por sorpresa, no yendo a su casa uno por uno como cuando era un niño sino de otra forma… que de solo pensar en eso, hace que se me forme una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales con cuidado de que nadie me viera, había ido a la escuela para inscribirme y no es porque me guste perder el tiempo estudiando o ese tipo de pendejadas, sino porque es parte de mi plan de venganza, y al parecer, la directora Victoria no se había acordado de mí, lo que es bueno ya que no quiero que los chismes de mi regreso se esparzan y todo se eche a perder.

Así que siendo mi primer día de clases, por una increíble casualidad era un lunes, estaba dirigiéndome a mi salón de clases noveno B, que espero que sea en dónde se encuentran los cuatro pendejos de mierda. Mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela, notaba que esta no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia cuando pasé cerca del salón de kínder y también reí un poco al recordar todas las diabluras que yo hacía en esos tiempos.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, en los que no había visto a ningún estudiante porque ya estaban en clases, llegué al salón noveno B, así que toqué tres veces la puerta y podía escuchar muy bien las voces de los alumnos que estaban adentro y creo que escuche algo como: ¡JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO! Oh ¡GORDO DE MIERDA!, un momento… esos insultos les pertenecen ah…

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó de repente un sujeto cuando abrió la puerta del salón, era calvo y tenía lentes puestos, supongo que es el maestro de este curso.

-Soy el nuevo estudiante, Trent Boyett- le dije secamente y ese tipo se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo, creo que un poco impresionado por mi imponente presencia, tomando en cuenta lo alto y musculoso que soy y con los muchos tatuajes en mis brazos.

-Espere un momento joven- dicho esto me cerró la puerta en la cara y creo que pareció gritarle a los alumnos para que guardaran silencio y después de eso abrió la puerta- hoy chicos y chicas tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo mientras que con la mano me indico que entrara al mismo tiempo que algunos alumnos dijeron alguna pendejada- denle una bienvenida no muy humillante al joven Trent Boyett- dijo al mismo tiempo que yo entraba al salón.

Al pasar eso, enseguida todos los que estaban hablando enseguida guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a verme.

Pude darme cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían asombrado mucho al verme y algunos parecieron que se estaban meando en los pantalones. Mientras que yo por otro lado solamente me limitaba a verlos a cada uno de ellos para ver si reconocía a alguien.

Unos rostros eran nuevos o que no recuerdo, como por ejemplo, un joven que es tan pálido como una hoja de papel, con curiosos ojos rojos, otro un chico rubio, que parecía ser tan musculoso como yo, pero que era más bajo que yo, otro era un pelinegro bronceado con el pelo lacio echado asía atrás y un poco fornido y con cejas pobladas, también vi a un chico castaño que estaba fumando y tiene… ¿una pala en la espalda?; ellos cuatro solamente se me habían quedado viendo algo extrañados y no intimidados como la mayoría.

Pero también vi a otros chicos y chicas que no conozco, una era una chica afroamericana que es alto, un chico que era un castaño con la cara torcida con dos muletas, otro era un discapacitado en silla de ruedas y muy cabezón, otro era un rubio con ojeras profundas ojeras y una camisa a cuadros otro era un rubio con una camisa naranja fina y bien peinado, otro era un rubio rizado con una camiseta rosada ajustada, otro era un rubio con ojos... muy raros ya que parecían ser verdes con rosa o algo así, vi a otros tres rubios que eran pequeños, uno que tenía el cabello alborotado y de todos los presentes, era el que más temblaba y le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo y exclamaba unos ¡GAH!, el otro usaba un chaleco de Jean y tenía el pelo peinado de medio lado y su expresión indicaba que no entendía lo el por qué la aptitud de los demás y el más pequeño de todos, tenía el pelo un poco largo y usaba un gorro y tiene un corbatín en el cuello… que interesante… no sabía que en este salón hubo una especie de invasión por parte de rubios.

Pero en cuanto al resto… pues tengo que reconocer que algunos los reconocí enseguida y varios de ellos se estaban cagando del miedo como ya dije antes, y eran: una chica rubia rizada que estaba bien buena, creo que se trataba de Bebe, otra chica pelinegra con una boina rosada que estaba igual de buena, esa es sin duda Wendy, también a un chico afroamericano con un suéter morado, creo que su nombre era Token, otro era un pelinegro con un chullo azul, creo que ese es Craig, que si la memoria no me falla, siempre trataba de poner un semblante neutro, tal y como está haciendo ahora, aunque creo que se estaba esforzando demasiado, otro que era pelinegro también y estaba leyendo una revista de… Star Wars, ese es Kevin sin duda, se nota que no ha cambiado nada sus hábitos, también vi a un castaño, ese debe de tratarse del llorón de Clyde, todos ellos parecen que me recuerdan muy bien ya que el miedo en sus ojos es obvio, incluso en Craig, pero luego note a cierta personita, que enseguida me reír al verla y se trataba de Butters, no me costó nada trabajo reconocerlo ya que no ha cambiado casi nada desde que lo jodí, ya que a pesar de que es como de un metro con setenta y algo centímetros de estatura, su cara sigue siendo casi igual desde que tenía nueve años y temblaba casi tanto como ese pequeño rubio de cabello alborotado y respiraba agitadamente.

Pero por últimos y no menos importantes, los cuatro hijos de puta que eran la razón principal por la que estoy aquí, ya que si no los fui a buscar uno por uno era porque quería ver el miedo impreso en sus rostros al mismo tiempo… y valió totalmente la pena y trataba de no reventarme a carcajadas por todo eso.

El pendejo de Stan, es uno de los más alto de todos, creo que de 1, 80 metros, y tiene el mismo gorro pendejo de siempre, lo mismo pasa con Kyle, que es un enano en realidad, creo que solo un poco más alto que esos dos pequeño rubios y al igual que Stan, tiene el mismo gorro de siempre; luego vi a un rubio con un anorak con una capucha baja, naturalmente se trata de Kenny que temblaba un poco como los otros dos pendejos, pero el peor de todos era el hijo de puta de Cartman, que al igual que el marica de Butters temblaba casi tanto como ese rubio despeinado y es incluso más gordo de lo que recuerdo y creo que se le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, debí traer una cámara para filmar todo esto.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- preguntó de repente ese maestro calvo, supongo que no entendía el porqué de la aptitud de todos- bueno… saluda a todos joven- me pidió sin dejar de estar extrañado.

-Hola- fue mi simple saludo sin dejar de mirar específicamente a los cuatro pendejos y sonriendo maliciosamente y eso los asustó más, especialmente al gordo imbécil.

-Siéntate haya para que pueda comenzar las clases- me pidió el profesor señalando un asiento vacío que estaba justamente detrás del culón de Cartman que se puso enseguida tan pálido como ese chico de ojos rojos y tembló más que ese pequeño rubio, tanto que su asiento se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro.

-Cómo diga- dicho esto me acerqué lentamente al asiento sin importarme las miradas que me dedicaban los demás y sin despegar la vista de los cuatro hijos de puta.

-Ahora bien, cómo iba diciendo chicos…- dijo el maestro, creo que retomando su tema de estudio, pero casi todos solamente se limitaban a verme y con cautela, especialmente los que yo conozco y los cuatro idiotas, especialmente el culo de morsa, que literalmente estaba rezando un Ave María sudando mucho, mientras los que yo no conozco solamente se limitaban a preguntar a los demás el porqué del miedo y precaución.

Pero luego de unos minutos, se me ocurrió algo muy gracioso, así que me arrimé un poco al culón que seguía rezando y le susurre en su oído lo siguiente:

-Oye gordito, Mark te envía sus saludos- le dijo de forma burlona recordando el rencor que mi amigo le guarda, pero al decir eso…

-¡MAMAAAAAAAA!- exclamó el hijo de puta de Cartman saltando literalmente de su asiento y llorando con todas ganas, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, mientras que yo solamente volvía a no tratar de explotar a carcajadas por eso.

-¿Te pasa algo Eric?- le preguntó el profesor tan asombrado como el resto.

-Eh…es que…- el manatí con patas no sabía que decir, especialmente tomando en cuenta la mirada que le estaba dedicando- es-es que vi una a-araña y e-eso me asusto- se trató de excusar lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah bien, ahora siéntate de nuevo- le dijo el profesor restándole importancia el asunto, el gordinflón iba a sentarse sin dejar de temblar del miedo, pero…

-Oigan, ¿sienten ese olor?- preguntó ese tipo de piel bronceada y cejas pobladas y todos empezaron a respirar profundamente para localizar el origen de ese olor que era de…

-¡Huele a pura mierda!- exclamó muy asqueado ese sujeto paliducho mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano y todos al sentir ese hedor trataron de localizar la fuente que resulto ser nada más que…

-¡¿Te cagaste encima Cartman!?- le pregunto muy asqueado y molesto el enano de Kyle y todos al verlo detenidamente, notamos que tenía un bulto en el culo que estaba atrayendo a las moscas y de nuevo trate de no explotar a carcajadas ya que con solamente decirle unas cuantas palabras, hice que se cagara del miedo.

-Es… es que…- de nuevo no sabía que decir, especialmente por la mirada que le dedicaba- es que a mí las arañas me asustan mucho- se trató de excusar mientras se ponía las manos detrás de sus pantalones.

-¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso!- le grito molesta y asqueada Wendy y varios de los demás le empezaron a decirle ese tipo de comentarios.

-Eric, ve al baño antes de que apestes todo el salón- le dijo el profesor tan asqueado como todos los demás y el hijo de puta enseguida se retiró rápidamente del salón sin dejar de sujetarse los pantalones.

-Ah…- solté un suspiro de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que apoyaba mis piernas en el asiento del gordo pendejo y cruzaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza- nunca pensé que venir a clases fuera tan divertido- dije sin cambiar de semblante y algunos de los que me rodeaban se me quedaron viendo de forma extrañada por ese comentario… ¿oh será porque descubrieron que fui el causante de lo que le paso al gordo idiota? Bueno no me importa.

El tiempo pasaba y en vez de cobrar mi venganza enseguida, primero me dedicaba a molestar y asustar un poco a los cuatro pendejos, especialmente el culón de Cartman, que creo que tiene que venir con pañales a la escuela XD. Pero también me enteré de algunas cosas algo interesantes.

La primera era que ese chico pálido… ese tal Damien es el propio Anti-Cristo y su papá era el Demonio maricón, lo segundo es que ese tipo bronceado y de cejas pobladas se llamaba Luis Carlos y que provenía de un universo paralelo o algo así y que tiene a su disposición el supuestamente infinito poder de la imaginación, lo tercero es que ese rubio tan musculoso como yo se llamaba Jack y me sorprendí mucho de que fuera el primo mayor de Butters y lo consideran el alumno más fuerte de la escuela… aunque claro, estando yo aquí, queda en segundo lugar.

Y hablando del marica de Butters… me sorprendí también cuando escuché que tiene una doble personalidad y habita en su mente y que es mala, de seguro debe de odiarme mucho por lo que le hice en el pasado, pero como Butters es un marica, obviamente no va a tratar de cobrar venganza o algo así.

El resto de los estudiantes que no conocía no eran de mucha importancia, al menos para mí, ya que solamente tengo que enfocarme en cómo seguir mortificando al estúpido cuarteto y si no los atacaba jodía enseguida, es porque esperaba el momento más oportuno, mejor dicho, cuando ellos ya se acostumbren a mi imponente presencia para que así bajen la guardia… hasta que llego ese glorioso día.

Estaba en el baño cagando en el retrete, pensando en cómo ha sido mi vida escolar y aunque obviamente no soy el más estudioso ni el más responsable… no me ha ido tan mal en realidad, ya que soy el estudiante más grande de todo el colegio y todos se intimidan ante mí, especialmente los cerebritos y con mi cuerpo de un dios, he logrado conseguirme a algunas chicas con quien pasar el rato, especialmente Bebe que es la chica más coqueta de todas y no le importaba mucho mi pasado tan peculiar.

Luego de terminar mi necesidad y de limpiarme el culo hice el ademan de salir del cubículo del baño, pero…

-¿Te enteraste Butters?- escuche de repente la voz de Kenny, eso llamó mi atención y entre abrí la puerta del cubículo del baño y los vi, eran ellos dos entrando al baño, creo que escuche que ellos eran buenos amigos por haber ido a Hawái o algo así.

-¿De-de qué?- le preguntó ese marica frotándose los nudillos, que ridículo tomando en cuenta que lo ha hecho desde que éramos unos niños.

-Qué este fin de semana van a dar la nueva película de Terrance y Philip, Culos de Fuego 2- le dijo muy emocionado el otro pendejo.

-¿En-en serio?- le preguntó el marica emocionado también.

-¡Por supuesto!- le aseguro el estúpido- Stan, Kyle y el culón vamos a ir a verla en la noche y me preguntaba si querías venir a verla con nosotros- le pidió ese pobre muerto de hambre sin dejar de estar emocionado.

-Oh… no pu-puedo a-acompañarlos es-este fin de se-semana, ya que en es-estar con Lexus- le dijo el mariquita un poco triste, aún no puedo creer que tenga una novia y que este bien buena, pero el otro estúpido también se entristeció un poco.

-Como quieras… pero supongo que estar con una chica como ella debe ser mejor que ver cualquier película- le dijo de forma tan lujuriosa y pervertida característica en él y el mariquita enseguida se puso bien rojo por eso y después de que se lavara la cara, los dos se fueron del baño.

Yo por otro lado no perdí tiempo en formular un brillante plan, ya que si lo que dijo ese degenerado es cierto, eso quiere decir que los cuatro van a estar juntos yendo al cine del pueblo y lo más seguro es que van a mantener la guardia baja pensando que van a divertirse… y no saben que el que se va a divertir soy yo.

Así que siendo el tan dichoso fin de semana, decidí seguirlos, estaba cerca de la casa del enano de Kyle y era de noche y estaba esperando que los otros lame escrotos lo fueran a buscar, así que cuando llegaron y se pusieron en marchar, los seguí con cuidado para que no me descubrieran.

En el camino, podía escuchar a la perfección los insultos de ¡RATA JUDÍA COLORADA! Y ¡BOLA DE MANTECA CON PATAS! Que obviamente pertenecían al culón y el enano pelirrojo respectivamente, yo trataba de no reír para que no me descubrieran.

Luego me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca del cine, así que me fui por otro camino y me metí en un callejón esperando a que ellos pasaran cerca y cuando lo hicieron…

-¡Te voy a patear las bolas judío estúpido!- escuche el grito del culón cerca, indicando el momento de actuar.

-No si yo te las pateo a ti primero- les dije y sin previo aviso cogí a Stan y Kenny de cada brazo y con mucha facilidad los metí aventándolos fuertemente contra una pared y sacándoles gritos de dolor.

-¡Stan, Kenny!- les grito alarmado Kyle.

-No te preocupes enano pelirrojo, enseguida me encargo de ti- le dije sádicamente saliendo de entre las sombras del callejón tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡TRENT BOYETT!- me gritaron los cuatro aterrados al mismo tiempo.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito aterrado el gordo pendejo de la misma forma en como lo hizo en esa ocasión y trato de escapar, pero enseguida lo cogí de su abrigo rojo por atrás levantándolo del piso con mucha facilidad mientras él movía rápidamente sus piernas en el aire como si estuviera corriendo.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte morsa terrestre- le dije sin dejar de sonreír de forma sádica y lo levante con mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza y como si fuera un costal de papas lo tire contra el pervertido de Kenny aplastándolo con el culo tan grande que tiene.

-¡KENNY!- grito preocupado el pendejo de Stan.

-¡CULÓN!- grito también preocupado el enano pelirrojo e hizo el ademan de acercárseles, pero yo enseguida lo cogí del cuello con y lo levante del piso al mismo al mismo tiempo que lo estrangulaba con una sola mano con mucha facilidad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano?- le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír sádicamente y apretando mi agarre y el idiota trataba de liberarse sin ningún éxito.

-¡Suéltalo imbécil!- me grito molesto el pendejo de Stan levantándose del piso.

-Cómo quieras idiota- luego de decirle eso, levante el pelirrojo idiota con más facilidad que el culón y se lo arroje a Stan haciendo que su cabeza se estrechara contra su estómago sacándole el aire y los dos cayeron al piso jadeando del dolor como las perras que son y cerca de los otros dos idiotas.

-Eh esperando tantos años para al fin cobrar mi venganza- les dije aun conservando mi sonrisa sádica y me les estaba acercando y saque de mi bolsillo mi navaja.

-Es-es-espera Trent… ha-ha-hablemos so-sobre esto como per-personas ci-civilizadas- me suplico el cerdo cagándose del miedo como en esa ocasión y sudando a mares y poniendo a Kenny como si fuera un escudo.

-¿Hablar cómo personas civilizadas? Oh por favor miren quien lo dice, si tú estás bien lejos de ser alguien civilizado manatí con patas- le dije de forma irónica sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero pi-piensa antes de ac-actuar ¿En re-realidad crees que vas a po-poder ga-ganarnos a los 4 al mis-mismo tiempo?- me preguntó el pobre de mierda de Kenny aparentando valentía, como si su ventaja numérica me fuera a intimidar, está MUY equivocado.

-Claro que les puedo ganar a los 4 al mismo tiempo, solamente miren a la ballena caminante que se está cagando del miedo- les dije seguro y burlón- y lo que le hice a Butters y a los de sexto grado hace tantos años… es solamente un juego de niños comparado con los que le voy hacer ahora- les dije esto aún más sádico que antes.

-Pu-pues esta vez no va-vamos a escapar co-como en esa o-ocasión- me dijo el enano de Kyle, debo reconocer que para ser tan pequeño, sí que es bien cojonudo.

-Parecen que los huevos les han crecido todos estos años- les seguí diciendo burlón y sádico.

-Pues no es lo único que nos ha crecido en todos estos años- me dijo el putón de Kenny con un doble significado obviamente y se me acercó para pelear contra mí.

-Que comience el espectáculo- dije listo para la carnicería, mientras que los otros pendejos se preocuparon enseguida.

Trate de clavarle mi navaja al pendejo de Kenny en su cara, pero él se agacho esquivando por poco mi ataque y trato de darme un puñetazo en la cara con su puño derecho pero se lo detuve en seco con mi mano derecha y se lo empecé a aplastar fácilmente haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas mientras gemía del dolor y trate de volver a clavarle mi navaja, pero él movió su mano izquierda asía arriba golpeando la mía y haciendo que soltara mi navaja que cayó por ahí, eso me molesto y enseguida le di fuerte rodillazo en su cara tirándolo boca arriba al piso mientras le salía sangre de la nariz y boca, pero no perdí el tiempo y le pise fuertemente su estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre como si lo estuviera exprimiendo e hice el ademan de volver a pisarlo, pero luego vi que el pendejo de Stan cogió la tapa de un basurero y me la lanzó con la intención de golpearme en la cabeza, pero yo me agache esquivándolo por poco, pero el muy estúpido se me acercó para arremeter contra mí como si fuera un toro, pero yo lo sujete de cada hombro deteniéndolo en seco y le di un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre como el putón y después le levante haciendo que su frente y la mía se chocaran y claro está, le dolió más a él que a mí y después le di un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso boca abajo y enseguida le pise fuertemente la espalda haciendo que gritara del dolor y escuche muy bien sus vertebras fracturándose haciendo que yo volviera a sonreír de forma sádica como al principio e hice el ademan de volver a pisarlo, pero…

-¡STAN NOOOO!- grito de repente el enano de Kyle que tomándome por sorpresa saltó asía mí haciendo que cayera de espalda contra el piso y me dio varios golpes en la cara, pero golpeaba como un bebe y no me dolían mucho, así que le sujete sus muñecas torciéndoselas con mucha facilidad al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y que él gritara del dolor.

-Pegas como una niña- le dije de forma burlona, pero luego vi que el culón de Cartman trataba de escapar y eso me molestó enseguida- ¡tú no te vas a ninguna parte bola de mierda!- luego de exclamar esto use al Kyle como un garrote y golpee al culón haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso y después de darle una fuerte patada en su enorme estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre lo volvió a coger de su abrigo y lo estampé fuertemente contra una pared del callejón pero de frente haciendo que se lastimara su cara y antes de que cayera al piso lo cogí por atrás levantándolo del piso y lo pegue contra la pared de frente- estos es por Mark, gran pendejo- luego de haber dicho eso de forma sádica le empecé a dar varios puñetazos en su espalda con mi mano libre como si fuera una bolsa de boxeo, haciendo que gritara en agonía y al igual que Stan, podía escuchar muy bien como sus vertebras se fracturaba y después de golpearlo de esa manera lo levanté otra vez por encima de mi cabeza- ahora tú enorme culo va a servir para aplastar a este enano pelirrojo- le dije e hice el ademan de tirárselo encima a Kyle que seguía tirado en el piso adolorido, pero de nuevo…

-¡NO TA RÁPIDO GORILA!- me grito de repente el pobre de mierda de Kenny y al ver asía atrás lo vi acercarse así a mí y en su mano derecha tenía mi navaja y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salto sujetándome del cuello por detrás haciendo que soltara al culón que casi le cae encima a Kyle y no perdió el tiempo en apuñalarme por varias partes de mi costado derecho con mi navaja, eso me dolía, pero no me lastimo muy grave por mis grandes músculos, así que moví rápidamente mi codo izquierdo asía atrás dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago y haciendo que escupiera sangre que me manchó un poco la cara, pero el muy bastardo seguía apuñalándome y yo seguí dándole varios codazos más, pero con el mismo resultado y después de unos segundo corrí de espaldas chocándome contra una pared y aporreando fuertemente a ese idiota que volvió a gritar del dolor y volví a aporrearlo varias veces hasta que me soltó y cayera boca al bajo al piso jadeando de dolor y le salía sangre tanto de la boca, como de la espalda y no perdí tiempo en ponerle un pie en la cabeza.

-Cómo se nota que te gusta mucho que te pisen como una cucaracha- le dije burlón e irónico refiriéndome a cuando le había pisado fuertemente el estómago y ejercí más fuerza aplastándole la cabeza y haciendo que gimiera más alto del dolor y sin mortificarme demasiado por las heridas que me hizo con mi navaja.

-¡KENNY!- gritaron el mismo tiempo los súper mejores mariquitas y vi cómo se paraban con mucho esfuerzo y el enano pelirrojo volvió a saltar encima de mí, pero lo agarre del cuello otra vez y en pleno aire y al estúpido de Stan le di un codazo justo en el cuello sacándole el aire y también lo cogí del cuello y a los dos los levantaba fácilmente del piso.

-Ustedes dos son tan muy buenos súper mejores amigos que parecen como si fueran novios, así que dense un besito- luego de decirles esto de forma burlona hice que sus frentes chocaran duramente entre sí y fácilmente aventé a Stan contra una pared haciendo que chocara duramente lastimándole la espalda más que antes y cuando cayó al piso sentado, durante unos segundo se me quedo viendo de forma molesta y preocupado por Kyle e hizo el ademan de pararse, pero no pudo y volvió a caer sentado al piso pero esta vez inconsciente.

-Que tengas dulces sueños marica- le dije de forma burlona- y en cuanto a ti- le dije al enano de Kyle que lo seguía sujetando con mi otra mano- voy hacerte lo mismo que Bane le hizo a Batman- dicho esto lo levante por encima de mi cabeza con la intención de partirle la espalda con mi rodilla derecha, pero de nuevo, me interrumpieron.

-¡KYLE!- grito alarmado el muerto de hambre de Kenny vi como cogió un tubo de metal y me lo tiró, pero yo actué rápido y use al enano pelirrojo como escudo y el tubo de metal le dio en su ojo derecho lastimándoselo- ¡NOOOO!- volvió a gritar más aterrado.

-¡Pobretón idiota!- le grito el culón de Cartman que se estaba arrastrando como un gusano para tratar de escaparse de nuevo.

-¡No tan rápido de nuevo albóndiga!- luego de exclamar esto, le tire a Kenny el enano de Kyle, pero a diferencia de Stan, fue capaz de agarrarlo en pleno aire y se me hizo muy gracioso ya que era al estilo princesa, así que enseguida me les acerque y le dio un puñetazo a Kenny en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendo que cayera al piso junto con el enano pelirrojo y me acerqué al culón y lo agarre de las piernas arrastrándolo de nuevo al interior del callejón al mismo tiempo que él dejaba marcas de uñas en el piso y volviendo a gritar aterrado- tú y yo aún no hemos terminado- le dije al mismo tiempo que lo empezaba a estrangular con mis manos y cuando lo estaba asfixiando…

-¡Quítales tus manos de encima!- me gritó el putón para luego sentir que me golpeo en la espalda con ese tubo de metal, eso no me dolió mucho, y giré rápidamente para darle un puñetazo y él se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo y se lo lastime haciendo que soltara el tubo y después él trate de darle una patada horizontal con mi pierna derecha, pero él se apoyó en mí saltando esquivando por poco mi patada, pero enseguida lo abracé fuertemente aplastándolo y asfixiándolo y creo que le estaba rompiendo más huesos todavía, como una anaconda aplastando a su presa.

-¡KENNY NO!- gritó de repente Kyle acercándose a mí con mi navaja en su mano derecha y me la trato de clavar, pero enseguida tire a Kenny a un lado y le sujete su muñeca derecha con mi mano derecha y con mi puño izquierdo, le golpee fuertemente el codo derecho partiéndoselo, tanto que el hueso sobresale de la piel y que soltara mi navaja.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó en agonía al mismo tiempo que cayó de rodillas al piso, pero no perdí tiempo y le dio una fuerte patada en su pierna izquierda rompiéndosela también y el hueso del fémur sobresalió también de la piel haciendo que volviera a gritar en agonía.

-¡KYLE!- escuché los gritos de desesperación del pobre y del culón, lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta que este siempre lo jode por ser judío.

-Dos fuera, ahora es hora de enviar a este cerdito al matadero- dicho esto cogí mi navaja, pero la guarde en mi bolsillo y después cogí el tubo de metal y con este empecé a golpear el culón salvajemente y sin dejar de sonreír de forma sádica con cada golpe y haciendo que gritara del dolor mientras me suplicaba que parara, pero sus gritos y suplicar son música para mis oídos.

Pero para mi sorpresa, Kenny se volvió a levantar y saltó dándome una patada en el estómago haciendo que yo retrocediera adolorido y alejándome de la bola de cebo.

-¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido!- le grite al pobre de mierda al mismo tiempo que lo cogí y lo levante como a los demás- ¡¿Te gusta volar?! ¡Pues vuela!- luego de haber dicho esto, lo arrojé fuertemente contra una pared haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara duramente contra una pared y creo que lo mate, bueno eso no importa, debo seguir jodiendo a los demás.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Trent mato a Kenny!- exclamó el culón aterrado… Ummm… que raro… creo que desde que regrese a la escuela, Stan ha dicho eso en varias ocasiones, pero no sé cuándo.

-¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamó el enano de Kyle aun agonizando en el piso y también furioso.

-No sé pongan tristes, ahora mismo los envió con él- dicho esto saque mi navaja con la intención de despellejarlos, pero por millonésima vez, me interrumpieron.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó una persona que se asomaba por el callejón, junto con varias personas, que de seguro fueron atraídas por este hermoso espectáculo.

-¡Ese animal va a matar a esos hicos!- exclamó otra persona, que junto con el resto se alarmaron por eso.

-¡Auxilio, policía, ayuda, ayuda!- exclamó asustada otra persona, eso solo significaba una cosa, que era el momento de retirarme.

-Hasta luego maricas, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta buena sección de ejercicios conmigo- les dije de forma sádica y burlona a Kyle y al culón que seguían agonizando en el piso y enseguida empecé a correr alejándome del callejón y obviamente ninguna persona me trato de detener.

Después de unos minutos de estar corriendo, me detuve a una distancia que parecía seguro y me apoyaba en mis piernas jadeando del cansancio y del dolor de mis heridas, pero luego de unos momentos…

-Jajajajajajajaja- empecé a reír y después miré asía arriba- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- empecé a reír a carcajadas como un maniático- ¡AL FIN, LO LOGRE, LO CONSEGUÍ, PUDE DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA JAJAJAJAJAJA!- seguí riendo a carcajadas muy feliz, emocionado y complacido por lo que acabo de hacer.

La paliza que les di a esos pendejos fue mucho mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado, tres están gravemente heridos y uno muerto y no me importa un carajo si por esto me vuelve a tratar de mandar a la correccional, lo único que importa es que puedo vivir ahora en paz conmigo mismo ya que conseguí…

**¡MI VENGANZA!**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shoth dedicado al bastardo e hijo de puta salvaje de Trent, tal vez no fue de angustia como los fics de Gok´Zarah o de Bridón, pero fue totalmente dedicado a ese maldito animal y como jodió al legendario cuarteto :O y si en algún otro fic se menciona que él cobró su venganza, esta es la mejor forma de imaginárselo :O, esto también me inspire un poco en otro fic mío llamado AMORES INESPERADOS, que en un capítulo hago que Trent joda a los cuatro, pero de forma un poquito diferente :O, como sea, espero que les haya gustado este "pequeño" fic y recuerden, que cada primero de mes voy a subir un fic especial a algún personaje olvidado de la serie :O y eso me recuerda que mañana voy a tratar de subir otro fic especial en el que explico algunas cosas MUY importantes :O, como sea, gracias por sus reviews en todas mis historias :D.**

**Posdata: este fic también está dedicado a Haruhi-Haruno por su aniversario en fan ficción, espero que te haya gustado ;D.**


End file.
